


Zutara Month 2018

by KryptoRed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AUs, Drabbles, F/M, I'm new here so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong, One Shot Collection, Zutara, Zutara Month 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: A compilation of Zutara one shots and a few drabbles. These have been posted originally in Tumblr under the same name. Some are parts/sequels of those that come before them, but can be read as a stand-alone.





	1. Day 1: Vigilantes

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms are welcome.  
> Enjoy.

Having her check for injuries and healing them for him was starting to become a thing, for a lack of a better term. Every night or so, he’d come back to his room either badly injured, or badly failed at something and she’d be waiting for him. Every time he opens the door, she’d be sitting on his bed facing him, bandages, clothes, and a basin of clean water already on the table waiting to be used. 

Her water-laden hands roaming across his bruises, burns and bleeding scratches scattered from his back to chest was starting to become a normal occurrence to them. It all started one night when he couldn’t stand watching a hard-working man get robbed of his weeks’ worth of earning by a corrupt group of pathetic excuse of firebenders. Even the ostrich horses raised in the most remote village would know that unknowingly selling one rotten mango among a group of them doesn’t constitute paying such a high price. If they wanted the best, they simply could’ve picked the mangoes from the trees themselves. And so, when the moon took over for the sun in the sky, he acted upon the injustice.

Hissing from the pain and almost moaning with the sensation of water soothing his wounds, he drifts from his thoughts and looks at her waterbending. “I trust that it was a success?” she asks. He only grunts in response, but she knows that it translates to the affirmative. 

“Why must you always do this to yourself?”  
“Because I’m not sure if there’s anyone else going to do it.”  
“And for how long?”  
“Until I know that this place is in good hands.” She sighs in defeat and continues healing him. “At least let me accompany you sometimes. I hear that the villagers aren’t getting the proper medicine and they’ll need someone to heal them.” He relents to her request, and the night continues on.


	2. Day 2: Hidden Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms are welcome. Enjoy.

They weren’t expecting to know about a stranger so deeply by writing letters. He who wrote down his feelings on pages tucked within an envelope hidden among the books in the library. She who wrote back with the intention of telling him that he wasn’t alone, and she would listen.

They wrote to each other back and forth, yet they never told their names. He wanted her to call him Blue, which was how he felt most of the times when reminded of his distant mother. She offered him to call her Red, as it embodies the warmth of comfort she will give him.

Days turned to weeks, and still they remained anonymously familiar of who the other was. He imagines her eyes were like the ocean, reflecting the stars that he swears will hypnotize him. She thinks his eyes are like honey, hiding beneath them the sweetness that she finds within his words. He knows her voice is as gentle as the clouds, caressing the wings of the birds that flies above them. She has an idea of his voice having such a deep timbre, echoing through her spine as if a weak earthquake trembled within her. Was it even acceptable to have such assumptions of someone they’ve never met and only spoke with thru letters in the library?

Lingering behind their words of well-meaning, there laid the question if they will meet each other someday. Was it tomorrow, in a week, next month, or after a year? Nonetheless, all that matters is becoming a part of a life they once thought of a stranger. Today they may be worlds apart, but tomorrow might bring them only a shelf apart.


	3. Day 3: Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms are welcome. Enjoy.

Hugging her is being caught in a typhoon and landing in a cotton field. With each and every hit, the bruises from the tightness of limbs entangling their grips among themselves wakes him up from a world without her. Her soft curves, when pushing against him, leads him to believe that she is his home in more ways than one. A bed isn’t the only thing that lulls him to vulnerability and comfort.

Holding her hand is like an earthquake inside a room filled with precious glass. He holds her hand to ground himself when he feels hope slipping through his fingertips. To let go of her breaks and cracks his resolve, but he knows that he has to keep himself together so that she has something – someone to come home to. 

Kissing her was like standing in the rain while on fire. The heat boiling their blood threatens to flow and burn them, yet the coldness of their bare hands simmers it down with the barest of touch. The softness of their lips as they meet and meld with one another feels like raindrops tickling him so innocently yet isn’t afraid to plunge to sensitive crevices that reminds him of sin. This revelation of temptation shocks him like thunder and lightning striking upon the ground.

Loving her is to be dead-centre in a storm of disposition. The way she looks into his eyes has him quivering in sweet defeat as she owns his heart. They plan their future together even when in the midst of disorder, because that is what defines them. Whispers of sweet nothings takes the other’s breath away, but weakening knees tells them of how to take the next step into intimacy.


	4. Day 4: Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that this is an AU, so the necklace will not be a token of betrothal.
> 
> Criticisms are welcome. Enjoy.

“Oh, Tui and La. That better not be a ring, Zuko.”  
“Katara, it’s not – “  
“I know we made promises about our future, but I think it’s a little early and – “  
“Look, can’t I just show you what – “  
“ – don’t even get me started on how many kids because I think Aang might get jealous – “  
“Uh…”  
“ – and yes, we’re comfortable. But is that even enough right now? What if – “  
“Katara! It’s just a necklace, okay? The ring can wait.”


	5. Day 5: Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms are welcome. Enjoy.

They met in a subway as if they were in a romantic comedy movie. She was in a wedding dress, stunning and conflicted at the same time. He was holding onto a ring that was never given, well-dressed and heartbroken. The world had a funny way of introducing people sometimes.


	6. Day 6: Royal Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms are welcome.  
> Enjoy.

She lets him go not to test him. She knows that he has responsibilities to his nation, and she isn’t a part of that.   
She lets him go not to make him choose. He is undeniably honourable, but she will not be the reason that he tarnishes it.   
She lets him go not to be petty or stubborn. He is to rule with no distraction, and she is one with numerous faults.   
She lets him go not to start a coup or another war. They sacrificed their youth for the peace of the world, and she will not disappoint anyone with her selfishness.   
She lets him go not to make a fool of herself. She trusts that the Fire Nation Council chose wisely when Mai is announced to be his betrothed.  
She lets him go because she loved him and will keep loving him.


	7. Day 7: Historical AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest I've made so far and I tried my best. If there are any inconsistencies, inaccuracies, and/or mistakes at all - I'd be more than happy to know what they are so I can fix this. Other than that, the usual:
> 
> Criticisms are welcome.   
> Enjoy.

Honour is something that is almost irresistible to Zuko. He is a man whom many thought as responsible and respectable, and today he will not prove them wrong. War was looming over the Nation, and he will not fail the Emperor by refusing to join the revolt against their enemies.

So here he was, preparing himself with the armor he was provided with while his Uncle Iroh silently helps with packing his weapons. He has only but a few hours before the army’s departure, but the retired General was mentally praying to the spirits that they bless his nephew’s travels into enemy territory; that he comes back safe and alive. 

After preparing himself and saying farewell to his Uncle, he departs from their house and makes his way to the meeting ground where the rest of the recruits were. All around him, he sees other men and some women bidding their own families good-bye without the assurance of them ever coming back alive or at all. Husbands and wives are holding onto their hands with closed eyes, as if they are trying to memorize the mere touch of it. Children are desperately clinging onto their legs in an attempt to keep them in place. Elderly mothers and fathers are still in denial that this travesty requires a sacrifice of sending them to war. Promises with the unwed are made, though they have doubts if whether or not they will cross paths again. This was a balance that no one wanted but had to be done. The Emperor needs all the able men and women for his army, and they are all he had. 

Zuko becomes distracted with his thoughts which has him accidentally bumping into someone. He fumbles with his apology for not looking while he helps the person, a girl after hearing her voice, and stops in amazement after looking up at her. She is beautiful. Her long, thick, dark hair was like a waterfall cascading at a long length (he’s guessing that it reaches her midback). Her brown skin is unconventional, but he muses that it fits her and will not have it any other way. Her eyes glisten like precious stones in a shade similar to the flowing river he likes to visit when he is upset. Her nose is small with lips that are full, and it has him staring at its perfection. She is majestic.

The day does not slow down for anyone, but Zuko finds himself lost in her spell. There are 2 hours left before the departure, but a few minutes before the Emperor commences with his speech. And yet, a small part of him refuses to leave this… this lady that he somehow never met for years. He used to think his uncle was a hard-enough reason to dread his departure, until he bumped into her.

Admiral Jee, a former student of his uncle, spots him and pulls him along so as to avoid arriving late. As this happens, his sight lingers upon her and regrets not knowing her name. Not even a greeting was exchanged, which has him yearning for her to wish for his return. With this in mind, he has a goal to come back to know her name.


	8. Day 8: Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms are welcome.   
> Enjoy.

Katara imagines their wedding night being blissful. They will try to be subtle when saying their gratitude and farewells to their guests who give them knowing smiles, and he will carry her to their room. She will be tired from all the dancing they’ve done, so she asks him to help her take off the crown, hairpins, and her dress. 

Zuko will be bashful of the opportunity to help her undress and anticipates the coming hours of intimacy. They will each fumble in the low candlelight, proceeding to laugh their clumsiness off. They will abashedly let one another take the lead on what’s to come next – fingers tremor, foreheads nearing, breaths are a little laboured, and their lips will meet.

And in the midst of moaning and passionate consummation of their marriage, she will fall asleep to the rhythmic beat of his heart right after and wake up to his warm amber eyes in the morning.


	9. Day 9: Fake Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms ar welcome.  
> Enjoy.

This relationship was nothing but a harmless hoax – a mantra that they’ve kept on repeating to themselves. They’d agreed to pretend that they were seeing each other exclusively; boyfriend and girlfriend. It was only to keep pestering relatives off of their backs and annoying peers to mind their own businesses.

The idea sounded better when they were sober. Presently, they were, wishing that they were back to being drunk to escape the pangs of sadness that stabbed them whenever they look at each other.

Sadly, neither expected to fall for the other and would prefer to deny it.


	10. Day 10: Heat of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you all: I have no experience in writing fighting scenes. It could be a bit cringe and rough around the edges, but I'd appreciate any comments or advice you may have to offer me. I also try not to sound too desperate, but yeah.  
> Also, I had to consult good ol' Wiki for the names of the bending moves. Again, point out any inaccuracies if need be. No harm in doing that when you're helping me out here ;)
> 
> Criticisms are welcome.  
> Enjoy.

Today was one of those times when the GAang was complete during one of their visits because the current Fire Lord somehow kept forgetting and getting busier to attend special occasions outside of the Fire Nation. Aang had brought Appa with him to visit some children in school, Toph and Iroh are somewhere drinking tea while discussing about the Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se’s current status, and Sokka dragged Suki along with him to go shopping while Ty Lee and Mai tagged along. That left Zuko and Katara to spar.

“I see you haven’t gotten rusty, Katara.”  
“Did you expect anything less, Fire Lord Zuko?”  
“I was hoping to get an easy win.”  
“Ha! You wish!”  
“We’ll see who’s laughing after this, peasant.”  
“I guess we will, Sparky.”

A water whip to his legs, and his reflexes allows him to dodge it mid-air as he tries to throw her off balance with fire-jabs. Katara creates an ice shield to prevent impact and in breaking speed proceeds to blast ice disks at Zuko’s direction. He melts the improvised projectiles with a fire whip. He sees Katara approaching forward fast and makes a decision to blast her with a fire augmentation, but she surrounds herself with a water gimbal. 

The spar went on for a long while until both were panting a little and sweat was forming on their foreheads. They gained a not so small number of spectators, admiring the mastery of both benders with their elements. No one was entirely sure how long it was going to last or who would let up first. Their friends together with Iroh finally received word about their sparring session and managed to still catch them in action.

Breaths of fire. Waves. Jet propulsion. Ice domes. Intertwined fire streams. Partial ice whips. On and on they went until, if the maid from the west wing was correct, the Fire Lord finally had enough of watching the glistening drops of water on Master Katara’s skin while his flames illuminated the fire in her eyes and pulled her close to him. Most called it kissing, but Sokka called it ‘Zuko licking his sister’s tonsils’.


	11. Day 11: Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to **Day 5: Runaway** , but can be read independently.
> 
> Criticisms are welcome.  
> Enjoy.

“I’ve never been to this place, but I’m glad you convinced me to come along with you to eat here.”  
“I wasn’t exactly sure if you’d like the food here.”  
“As if, Zuko. We met in a subway – me after I ran away from my own wedding, you rejected with your proposal months ago. I think we’ve known each other enough to bring each other to places we’re sure the other would like.”  
“I’m glad you think that. I trust that you’ll be a regular of _‘Chinese Zodiac’ _, then? You look like you’re enjoying those dumplings more than I am, Katara.”__  
“Definitely! Speaking of, do you know why the cat isn’t included in the zodiac?”  
“Never really noticed until now. How come?”  
“According to the myth, the cat asked the rat to wake him up when he was heading to the Jade Emperor’s birthday party to participate in the race to be a part of the zodiac cycle. Unfortunately, the rat got too excited and forgot to do as he was told. The cat woke up when the race ended, which started the hatred between them that lasted through ages until now.”  
“Wow, wasn’t expecting that.”  
“I’m surprised you didn’t know about it – “

____

____

_“Zuko! So nice to see you today. And who’s this, your girlfriend?” ___


	12. Day 12: Masked Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seriously tested my patience. This is the first time I had to put HTML manually outside of computer classes, and that was a long time ago.
> 
> Criticisms are welcome.  
> Enjoy.

_Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, ___
    
    
      _You are hereby invited to General Iroh’s birthday celebration on XXXX. The event will be held in the Fire Nation Palace, to be hosted by the Fire Lord. You are allowed to bring one other person as a plus one and must be with you during the commencement for security reasons. Gifts are not mandatory, though it will be appreciated if you find the need to bring one._

____
    
    
      _Also, as per the General’s request, it will be a masquerade, so you are required to wear and bring a mask. If you are unable to bring your own due to personal circumstances, allow us to provide one for you as long as you give detailed preferences on how you want your mask to look like and we will procure to our best efforts. Formal attire must be followed in terms of dress code for the occasion._

______ _ _
    
    
      _We will await your response and will be honoured to have you in attendance to celebrate General Iroh’s birthday. __Enclosed with this invitation is a personal letter from the Fire Lord.___

__  
_ _

_Katara,_
    
    
      _By now, you would’ve already read the invitation for Uncle’s birthday. I’m really hoping that you could make it, but Uncle and I would understand it if we will not be expecting your attendance to his party. On the other hand, if you do find yourself free of any obligations and have time to attend, I would like to take the chance and ask for you to accompany me. Yes, I know. It’s quite bold of me to assume that you’re either coming alone or already attending with someone else, but I wanted to take the risk and try to live through the embarrassment after you reject me._
    
    
    
      _I also know how uncomfortable you sometimes get when writing formal letters, so feel free to respond to me directly, no matter what it may contain, and be as informal as you’d like._
    

_Yours,  
Zuko_

 

_Zuko,_

 

_I accept the invitation and would love to have you as my date. See you soon, Hot Stuff!_

 

_Yours,  
Katara_


	13. Day 13: They were Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be clever, and so did Katara. This was all that came out.   
> KATARA **ZUKO** _ANONYMOUS_
> 
> Criticisms are welcome.   
> Enjoy.

“Everyone, this is my roommate.”  
 **“Katara…”**  
“His name is Zuko.”  
 _“But I heard that you two were married.”_  
“Exactly! We’re roommates!”  
 _"Did you get a divorce or something?”_  
 **“I am so sorry about the misunderstanding. My wife just thinks she’s really clever and funny.”**  
“…As of this moment, I’m thinking of kicking you out roomie.”  
 **“Kataraaaaaa…”**


	14. Day 14: Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far one of my favourites. I hope you all find it cute.
> 
> Criticisms are welcome.  
> Enjoy.

Iroh once thought that after Ursa disappeared from his nephew’s life, he’d never get to see Zuko be at his happiest again. It wasn’t that he had no confidence in his ability to make his nephew happy, because there were times that he’d see Zuko try to hide a smile behind his hand or a chuckle with a cough, but that was little compared to when his mother was still around. But compared to other people, Iroh still ranked up higher when it came to making Zuko crack a smile or two – until Katara outdid him.

The Avatar’s waterbending master was an interesting person to think about and observe, especially when it involved Zuko. As far as Iroh knew, he’d never heard Zuko laugh so loud, louder even when Ursa tickled him. And this was all because Katara told him about the time when she lost her temper, which led to her and her brother finding the long-lost Avatar in an iceberg.  
He’d never seen Zuko smile as much when Katara kept fixing the flower crown atop his head, something that he supposed to wear for the entirety of the day during the festival.

He’d never seen the sides of his eyes crinkle so much within an hour when Katara would join him in feeding the turtleducks.   
And yet here he was, watching them from a distance and hoping that Zuko would remain as happy as he is now, preferably with Lady Katara around.


	15. Day 15: Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, there was only one version for this prompt. But I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not I Should make it an AU or not. I asked some people in Tumblr, who didn't mind at all if I made 2 different versions as some of them do prefer one over the over. I also didn't want to separate them into different chapters just because I didn't want to disrupt the order of chapter corresponding to what day it is. I hope this doesn't look like a mess, but let me know if it does and I'll do my best to make it clean. Also, I've never been in a relationship so if they seem a bit unrealistic - it's not as if I have anything to compare to so:
> 
> Criticisms are welcome.  
> Enjoy.

**AU Version**
    
    
    Mondays are for Zuko. He visits the flower shop across his place to buy flowers for Katara. He never buys the same kind, and if he does, it’s usually on separate. The staff already knows him well enough that they sometimes help him pick out flowers, depending on how he wants to express himself with flowers.
    
    Tuesdays are for Katara. She goes to the café less than 2 blocks away when on her way to visit Zuko. He prefers to drink tea when she or his his Uncle made it, so she always gets him the usual Espresso and pairs it with a random pastry. As a regular costumer, the staff are now familiar with her and would sometimes fight over each other suggesting what she should get.
    
    Wednesdays are for joint effort dates. They usually end up doing movie dates, but nothing beats visiting the park where they feed the ducks swimming at the pond. Sometimes, they go out and do activities together, a homage to how their weekly ritual started involving Sokka and his influence on one of his buddies.
    
    Thursdays are for Zuko again. He gets his bicycle out to pick up and drop-off Katara at the hospital she works at. Work at the Agni Corp. doesn’t start until 2 hours later, so he spends his visiting the children’s ward. He makes sure to switch the old toys with new ones every now and then and plays with the children before leaving. He doesn’t say anything if whether or not he knows, but sometimes Katara passes by the ward and watches him from the corner.
    
    Fridays are for Katara again. She works in the evening during that time of the week, so she makes it a point to bring over Zuko’s lunch. She reminds herself to bring some tea in case Uncle Iroh is visiting as well and chats with some of the employees she’s made friends with there. And if she’s not too tired, she’d make his lunch herself.
    
    Saturdays are for joint effort dates again. They’d go out with some friends and visit family together, hold hands while walking around downtown, or drive somewhere where they could have a picnic. At times, they’d visit their friend Aang at the zoo and have their date there. If one of their kitchens has all the ingredients, home cook dinner is a must. Sleepovers tend to happen right after that, which they consider as a bonus.
    
    Sundays are free for all. It’s dedicated to either making up or adding for the 2 previous days that were for themselves. Sometimes one or both of them will be working, but they’d rather just be with each other and cuddle. It comes to them recently that they should have cuddling as the main agenda during Sundays. A scented candle or two sometimes finds its way by the bathtub during a bubble bath. It also doesn’t hurt that they add kissing and spending hours in bed into their routine – you know what I mean ;).

**Non-AU Version**
    
    
    Those who are aware of the courting ritual finds Zuko rising with the sun to prepare the bouquets of flowers for Katara, himself. He’s become a favourite customer of one of the florists in the Nation, a close friend of his Uncle’s. 
    
    He also visits the market under a low profile to buy some fruits, mostly mango and watermelon, and slices them into pieces. If he’s lucky, he’s also able to cajole her to accept him feeding her. That, and because he really finds the blush on her cheeks a beautiful shade on her up close. 
    
    When he has time to take a break from his paperwork in the afternoon, he invites Katara to walk with him around the palace. When there’s more than enough time she convinces him to visit the hospital, so she can help out with the healing. He accepts to accompany her, of course, as there are still a few of his people wary of waterbenders. 
    
    He doesn’t buy her a lot of trinkets unless he hears her talk about something that she wants, but instead makes them on his own. He’s humbled enough to admit that he’s no professional, yet what he makes always finds a way to amaze her and appreciate his efforts. Katara’s favourite so far is the cuff bracelet that she wears on her right arm. 
    
    When she’s at home with her tribe and he visits, either for personal or political reasons, he makes sure to always greet her with a hug and a kiss on the nose. A consolation prize would be dragging Toph along who Katara always misses the most – the earthbender just never liked the cold but feels guilty for not dropping by as much as Aang does.
    
    Zuko, as he promised Sokka, brings a large amount of fire flakes for him. He talks about trading with Chief Hakoda, Bato, and Master Pakku. He helps around with chores with Gran-Gran who sometimes invites his guards for tea and snacks after a day of hassling (because they won’t allow to just stand by while their Fire Lord does a lot of muscle work, even if they know how competent of a fighter he is).
    
    When Katara goes and visits him, he makes sure to clear his schedule for the day of her arrival, so he can meet her in person. Rumour has it among the soldiers that their Fire Lord buzzes and physically vibrates as he impatiently counts down the days to Master Katara’s arrival from the South.
    
    As soon as the two are together, Fire Lord Zuko will sneak a kiss or two when they’re far away enough from their guards and chaperones. Sometimes he feels the adrenaline and excitement coursing through him and just do it in plain sight.


End file.
